


No Matter Where We are There is Still You and Me

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Charles, Every Chapter is Different, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three prompts each with a differing story, but always the same two men. <br/>First: Inception based, where Erik is a lone extractor, but he keeps seeing Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Keep Slipping Through Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I had a person prompt me with three prompts and I decided that since it was all from the same person at one time then I would just give them one link to follower. I hope you all enjoy the chapters.

Erik had seen him around one too many times for him to be comfortable with it. At first he’d tried not to notice the familiar face instead focusing on his job, but after a while he just couldn’t stop watching for the blue-eyed man. It almost felt like he saw the man everywhere and in every corner, but that would mean he was losing touch with reality. He can’t handle that thought without stopping to pull out his token. Erik plays with the coin, making sure it’s the correct weight and it does what it’s supposed to. When it does, when it doesn’t fail him he moves on past most of the traps set up for him to extract the information, but of course there’s the man lounging in the room looking as if he never had a care in the world. He could’ve been a shade if Erik knew him, he would’ve been thought as one as often as he tries to screw with Erik’s operations. The taller man just stares at the blue eyed man with is bright red lips.

“You know at first I thought I was merely seeing things, but now I know that I’m just getting double booked,” the man said, his voice so distinctly British. “Which normally I would say perturbed me, but I kind of enjoy the view.” The man’s words bounced around in Erik’s skull, digging at his flesh and pulling at him body and soul. Someone else was booking another criminal to go into minds while he was there, or maybe someone was using one of them as a distraction while the other got the true information. Erik stilled his breath hitching, which one of them was the expendable one. He didn’t voice the question, but somehow he knew that the blue-eyed man knew exactly what he was thinking.  “To be honest, normally I think it would be you who is the decoy, but I’ve seen your work and I must say I’m impressed.” The compliment is nice, but Erik every second he stays with the blue-eyed thief it’s a second more that could lead to his being found out. He steels himself to push past the other man to finish his job. But the man didn’t stop him, not like Erik would’ve.  Instead he wiggled his fingers at Erik and said, “I’m Charles Xavier by the way, and I do hope that we meet again.”


	2. It Would Never Be Your Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles are hunting down a murderer of prostitutes, though one of them has a dark secret.

_He doesn’t know_ , Charles thinks as he walks beside Erik, but how could his partner know? Erik had always believed that he was the dark one, that he was damaged while Charles was the good one, with the good intentions. Then again, Erik likes to see the good in other people, so he can fight everything within himself. Charles knows this because he watches Erik. He watches as the man tortures himself for preferring the touch of a male to the delicate slide of the female, and he watches as Erik fights against himself and forces himself to enjoy female company. And after he watches Erik put himself through that torture, Charles finds himself a nice little working girl and the he shows her how well his blade works. He isn’t sorry for what he does, not when Erik leans over the dead girl’s body and looks at him with such fire and passion. He prefers the look of passion Erik shoots him when he thinks Charles isn’t paying attention, but how could Charles ever ignore Erik.

Yet he knows that Erik thinks himself to damaged and broken, that he needs to protect Charles from his wicked ways. Charles on the other hand wants Erik to touch him, to mark him up under the scornful eyes of society. He wants to suffocate Erik in his love and to ferry the man away from the disapproval. However, Erik ignores his wants with such fever and he is far too wrapped up in his own self-loathing that the only way he gains peace is to hunt down the evil men in repentance of his own mental sins.  Charles allows him to hunt with such single mindedness because he knows that Erik’s eyes will never land on him. To him Charles will forever be the innocence, but Charles knows better. He knows how much blood is on his hands because of his jealousy and because he can’t stand to watch Erik’s self-torture.

“Our killer is waiting less time,” Erik muses, “and he’s getting more vicious.” Charles holds back the snort, of course he’s getting more vicious Erik continues to deny him the one thing he wants, _Erik_. Instead he nods his head agreeing.

“It looks like he might’ve had a personal vendetta against this one,” he suggests trying to throw Erik off. He doesn’t worry about Erik suspecting him, but he does worry about the good Doctor’s watchful eyes. Erik hums at the thought and Charles can almost see it whirling around in his brain.

“You might be right,” he agrees. Charles barely curbs the smile, he’s wrong of course he’s wrong because he barely knew the woman before he lured her into the dark and cut her up with his rage. “She was probably working last night so we can’t know for sure if she was with her killer, but it’s not like that helps us much any.” Charles nods, he should probably allude to what man would want a working girl if not to kill her, but at the moment he can’t quite stomach the idea of sleeping with them. He wants Erik and only Erik.

“Of course and it’s not like we can tell them to stop working,” he says, putting on his best bleeding heart face and tone. Erik’s eyes soften in the way that he never wants Charles to see, but Charles always does because it’s Erik and he knows every inch of the man. Reaching forward Charles puts a hand on Erik and leaves it there at little too long before sliding his hand away. He is rewarded with a heat in Erik’s eyes that the auburn haired man barely shoves away before one of the Uniforms arrives to tell them that they need to move along. Charles thinks it’s Summers but he can’t be too sure after a while all the uniforms look alike to him.

“I don’t think we’ll ever get this one,” Erik mutters, he runs a hand over his face and grumps. Inside, Charles rejoices at the idea, but externally he sighs solemnly.

“If anyone is going to catch this sick man, it’ll be us Erik,” he whispers. Actually Erik is the only one who could stop him, all he has to say is _yes_.


	3. Make Your Choice Wisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To end a war Erik must pick his betrothed.

It was the only way to end it; the war had gone on since Erik was four and continued on with bloody ferociousness for fifteen years. His country was sick of war and sick of suffering and the Xavier family had to be as well. They offered to allow him and his family to come to the capital under a peace act so that he could _choose_ his intended. Yet, when he arrived before the King and Queen, Erik almost angrily asked if it was all a joke to them. Standing before the throne like two beasts up for auction stood not only a princess but also a _prince_. Erik’s eyes swept over the prince with his floppy brown hair and wide, wide blue eyes he was attractive and very much like the type of man he would’ve taken to bed. However, a country could not be run by two kings, there would be no legitimate children and his country would crumble. Erik forced himself to look away from the prince and instead looked to the princess with her round face and long flowing blonde locks. His country would rejoice in a queen that looked as she did. Yet, even with his eyes firmly placed on the princess, Erik’s mind was wrapped around the prince. All he could think of was kissing the red, red lips of the prince and falling into bed with him. There was a shuffle to his left and Erik caught sight of the brunet prince stepping forward his face slightly flushed.

 _Take me_ , a voice said in his head, _they want you to think that they’re mocking you for your choices, but in all truth I’m the legitimate heir. They want Raven off their hands, but they can’t give your country her because it would start up another war. So, they want you to choose. Take me._ Erik stared at the prince and the prince stared right back. Either he was going insane or the prince was like him. Yet, after the prince had enlightened him he did notice the small touches added to Raven’s dress and that were lacking in Charles’. It was almost as if they trussed the young woman up thinking that he wouldn’t look beyond her initial appearance.

“You.” Erik pointed towards the prince. _I’m Charles_.

_Erik._


End file.
